The present invention relates to a twisting device for power looms. More particularly it relates to such twisting device which has two oppositely moving heddle supporting rails, lifting heddles for standing (stationary) threads arranged on the heddle supporting rails, and a semi-heddle for turning (moving) threads which is separately controlled from the heddle supporting rails by a magnetic coupling.
The driving of the semi-heddle by the lifting heddles must be actuated by sufficiently strong permanent magnets. For this purpose a semi-shaft for the semi-heddle is provided with a sliding piece having magnets and guided on separate bars which are connected with the heddle supporting rails as disclosed for example in German patent document GM No. 8703920.6. This coupling is relatively expensive in its construction and also space-consuming so that it has not been introduced to market.